kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tornado
|anime = #J16/#E15 - #J22/#E20 - #J32/#E95 - #J62/#E62 - #J69/#E69 |type = Elemental |hat = Golden tiara with a diamond-shaped aqua green gem with a golden rim and a golden swirl ornament on each side that holds a small tornado. |elements = Sizzle, Zap, or Blizzard dependent on the terrain and once the Copy Scroll is obtained. |powers = Can spin upwards. |icon = |enemies = Twister, Caller, Transformer |helper = Unnamed Tornado Enemy (Kirby GCN) }} Tornado is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities. This ability made its first appearance in Kirby's Adventure and became a frequent addition in Kirby's arsenal. General Information This technique, as the name implies, allows Kirby to become a small tornado that can harm anything it touches for a limited time. During this phase, Kirby is impervious to all attacks and instantly damages enemies upon coming in contact with them. This makes it invaluable during Boss Endurance modes, as Kirby is invincible to contact damage from bosses and can easily rack up damage by moving repeatedly inside them. The downside is, however, that the cyclone is difficult to control and the transformation fades in around 4–5 seconds, and up until Kirby: Squeak Squad, it couldn't break star blocks. This makes the ability ideal for both the field and for battle, but hard to master. In Kirby Air Ride, Tornado reappears with a completely new function. Here, Tornado could be used as an extension of the regular spin attack. In Kirby: Squeak Squad, Tornado can also take on the elements that it passes through with the use of a Copy Scroll. Its reapearance in Kirby's Return to Dream Land brought with it some new abilities like launching projectile versions of the tornado or expanding the area of effect of the final hit once Kirby finishes spinning. In Kirby's Dream Course In Kirby's Dream Course, the ability functions much the same as in the platformer games, except without being able to gain altitude on its own. In Tornado form, Kirby will spin forward continuously for several seconds until his acceleration gradually decreases. However, because of the different focus of the game and the 3D field of play, the ability is dangerous to use and difficult to control. Holding the D-pad left or right will cause him to turn counter-clockwise or clockwise, respectively, but this is only reliable on regular flat surfaces. It is likely that Kirby will pass over or bounce out of the hole in Tornado form, so it is best used for covering distance and mowing down multiple enemies (or the other player in multiplayer mode). With its steering, it can also be used as a risky method of reversing a mistake or saving Kirby from falling off the course. Moveset ''Kirby Battle Royale'' Moveset Video Kirby Battle Royale Tornado and Beetle Showcase ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Tornado is one of Kirby's most powerful abilities in the ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, being a master of one of nature's most destructive forces. If he eats things that spin, such as propellers, Kirby will acquire this ability. With the spinning tornado hat, he can fly through the air easily. In the transformation sequence, wind surrounds Kirby as he does an aerial flip. A tornado appears on his head and his visor forms onto him. His main attack is spinning rapidly to form a massive pinkish cyclone that reaches all the way to the clouds. He can also spit smaller twisters from his mouth, or he can cause a medium sized tornado to manifest from the top of his hat, to pick up enemies and send them flying. If he is in water, naturally the tornado becomes a water spout, which is useful in putting out fires. Tornado is one of the few Copy abilities used in the anime that had a "utilitarian" use (i.e. did not use it to fight a villain) , except once when he had to defeat Tornadon. Transformation Sequence Tornado Kirby Transformation (English) Tornado Kirby - Transformation(Uncut) ''Super Smash Bros.'' series In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Meta Knight's neutral special, Mach Tornado, has similar properties to the Tornado ability. Since it is a neutral special, Kirby is able to use it if he copies Meta Knight. Tornado also appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Flavor Texts Related Quotes In Other Languages The meaning of the name of the Tornado ability remains relatively constant throughout other languages. Its Japanese name is トルネイド (Toruneido), meaning Tornado. Likewise, its German name is Tornado, its Spanish name is Tornado, its French name is Tornade, its Italian name is Tornado, and its Polish name is also Tornado. Its Chinese name is 旋风 (Xuànfēng), meaning Whirlwind. Trivia *Along with Sword and Ice, Tornado is the fourth most commonly used Copy Ability in the anime, with five appearances. *Tornado is the only ability in Kirby Air Ride that is not mentioned in the tutorial. *In the Kirby Quest sub-game of Kirby Mass Attack, landing a "Great" attack can make every Kirby spin in a tornado, dealing 45 damage to every enemy. *Parasol Coo works similarly to the Tornado ability. Videos Kirby of the Stars Copy Ability "Tornado" Introduction Video Artwork KA Tornado.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' HnK Tornado.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_Tornado_2.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' 12-tornado-2.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror File:Tornado.jpeg|''Kirby Air Ride'' KCC Tornado.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC Tornado 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Tornado.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KRtDL_Tornado_artwork.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' K25th Twitter (102).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork Gallery KA_Tornado_Screenshot.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KNiD_Tornado.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' MirrorTornado.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KSqSq_Tornado_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' TrTornado kirby.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) SSBU Tornado Kirby trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) Tornado KBR.jpeg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' Screen-tornado.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' Sprites and Models Ability Kirby Tornado 15599.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad Kirby tornado trophy 3843.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) Fig 20 kirby tornado.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) Other Ability Icons Adv tornado.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDC Tornado Icon sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' TornadoiconKNIDLKATAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Tornadoicon.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Tornado_icon.PNG|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' TornadoiconKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' External Links *Kirby Portal (Jp) de:Tornado es:Tornado fr:Tornade it:Tornado ja:トルネイド pl:Tornado zh:旋风 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Air Ride Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Elemental Copy Ability Category:Super Smash Bros. series Copy Abilities Category:Transformational Copy Abilities